Insomnia
by idealrain
Summary: After the shooting, Maggie has nightmares. Luckily, Victor has the answer for them. I don't own Days.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Positions

After the shooting, Maggie has nightmares. Luckily, Victor has the answer for them. I don't own Days.

"Victor…" Maggie murmured, seeking the present of her lover.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Victor held Maggie closer.

"Victor! Watch out for the gun…." Maggie whimpered.

"Maggie, wake up! Maggie, com'n you need to wake up," Victor shook his lover.

"Victor?" Maggie looked at Victor sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare," Victor explained.

"Mmmm…."Maggie buried her head in Victor's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you're soaked. Why don't you take a shower?"

"Will you join me?" Maggie asked her eyes vulnerable.

"Let me change the sheets and then I'll join you," Victor kissed Maggie gently.

"Thank you."

"You know, we could market this. A warm shower with Victor Kirkas helps nightmares," Victor teased as Maggie snuggled closer.

"Are you planning on showering with other women?" Maggie yawned.

"Only you, my love."

* * *

"You're arriving today at two? Why don't you stay here?" Maggie asked.

"Are you sure Victor and Brady won't mind?" Sarah asked.

"You're my daughter. We'll have to merge our family eventually," Maggie pointed.

"Um, are you and Victor considering marriage?" Sarah's voice got funny.

"Not yet. Don't worry. It's just ridiculous be spending the night in one bed and the next in another," Maggie said.

"Mom, I don't want to think about you and beds, unless you're sleeping alone in them," Sarah said.

"O.k. honey. I'll see you soon," Maggie said as Victor came into the room.

"You look happy," Victor said, leaning over for a kiss.

"Sarah arrives today," Maggie said.

"Hmmm, so no PDAs, then," Victor pulled Maggie into his lap.

"No PDAs but we do have a bedroom with a lock on the door," Maggie said.

"You look tired," Victor said.

"And it's not for any of the fun reasons," Maggie laughed.

"Do you want to lie down?"

Maggie shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Maggie, just lie down and close your eyes," Victor opened his arms.

"Hmmm, my Greek security blanket," Maggie snuggled in.

"At least I'm good for something," Victor laughed.

* * *

An hour later, Henderson announced Mrs. Williams.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize she was sleeping," Julie said.

"She's still having nightmares," Victor whispered.

"Oh. Then you're going to love Jennifer and Hope's idea. They want all the 'Horton' girls to have a sleepover," Julie said.

"Julie, she's barely getting any sleep here. I don't think it's a good idea to have her stay up all night with the girls," Victor said.

"I know that. She almost decked me when I had to wake her up for a doctor's appointment," Julie said.

Maggie smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi," Maggie leaned up for a kiss.

"Good morning. Julie's here," Victor said.

"Mmmm. How long was I asleep?" Maggie asked, stretching.

"You got an hour. Why don't I run to the office and let you two gossip?" Victor kissed Maggie lightly.

"Thank you, honey."

Julie smiled.

"What?" Maggie asked, blushing.

"You're cute together."

"Sarah should be here in twenty minutes," Maggie said.

"Hope and Jennifer have an insane idea of a sleepover," Julie said.

"A sleepover? Aren't we too old to be telling ghost stories and who has a crush on what boy?" Maggie scoffed.

"I know. But they made a point that you've been spending a lot of time with Victor…." Julie said before Maggie interrupted.

"Of course, I have. I live here."

"Is that going to become a permanent thing?" Julie asked.

"I don't know….Julie, all I know is in the middle of the night, when I reach for him, I know he's going to be there. I'm afraid…." Maggie trailed off.

"What?"

"People won't understand. I need Victor. I know he indirectly got me buried alive and shot. But he has saved me from myself," Maggie said.

"Maggie, I know that. But you know Hope and Jennifer tend to…overreact," Julie.

"They got Jennifer's heart cut out because they wanted to bust an illegal organ harvest ring!"

"They what?" Sarah walked in.

"Hi, baby," Maggie said, reaching out for a hug.

"What did my cousins do now?"

"Well, while Hope was in jail, she discovered," Julie started to explain.

"Wait, Hope was in jail?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah because she was mugging people," Julie said.

"Just to ask the obvious, why was Hope mugging people?"

"Because she had a bad reaction to sleeping pills," Maggie said.

"So they just decided to bust an illegal organ donor ring for kicks?" Sarah asked.

"You know your cousins," Julie shrugged.

"Right. Of course."

"But once Daniel transplanted Jennifer's heart back into her, she was fine," Maggie said.

"So why did anyone tell me about this?" Sarah asked.

"It was right after I was in the sarcophagus and right before I was shot," Maggie said.

Sarah's eyes hardened at the mention of the shooting and her mother being buried alive.

"Are you sure this…God, Mom…is an appropriate relationship for you to continue?"

Maggie took a deep breath.

"I don't know if it's appropriate but it's my relationship. I feel safe with Victor. Vivian isn't a threat anymore and getting shot was an accident. Victor loves me and I love him."

"Just so you're safe. It's hard to see you with another man," Sarah said.

"Maggie will always love your father, Sarah. Victor's like a bonus round," Julie said.

"A bonus round?" Maggie laughed.

"Well…."Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't say that to Victor," Maggie said.

* * *

"When will you be back?" Victor asked as Maggie packed for the sleepover.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon."

"So no midnight panty raid?" Victor wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"It's at Alice's. So if the thought of my mother-in-law's turns you on…"

"The thought of you turns me on. How are you doing?"

Maggie stopped packing and looked at Victor.

"I'm doing o.k. But I'm nervous. We haven't spend the night apart since I was shot," Maggie said.

"I know. But if you need me, just call and I'll be there," Victor promised.

Maggie came over and let Victor cuddled her.

"Anytime?"

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

~All the movies mentioned are real, including the beer one. Also remember Sarah's 10 years younger than her cousins.~

* * *

"Are you going to be o.k.?" Julie asked Maggie as they organized snacks.

"It's weird. I mean, I slept alone for over a year. But…" Maggie shrugged.

"It's nice to have someone to cuddle with and it's not the same without Victor," Julie said, knowingly.

"Yeah. My girls still cuddle, and occasionally Melanie and Jennifer. But with Victor, it's more like he's protecting me. I can just relax, knowing he's there," Maggie said.

"Have you two…?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"The only time we did_ that_, I got shot the next day," Maggie said.

Julie laughed. "Darling, that probably was an one-time occurrence. You could just hole up for a couple days and explore…"

"There's a thought," Maggie said.

"What's a thought?" Hope asked, coming in.

Maggie and Julie exchanged a look.

"You were talking about sex, weren't you?" Hope accused.

"No, of course not," Maggie denied.

"You were! That's Julie's inappropriate busybody face," Hope said.

"I'm not making a face!"

"Oh, whatever. I don't want to know. Are the snacks ready?" Hope asked.

"Yes, darling. We'll be right in," Julie said.

"O.k. I'll let you finish not talking about sex," Hope said, leaving.

"So, Hope still believes you and Doug only have sex twice a year?" Maggie asked.

"And never in Salem. Why do you think we go on so many cruises?"

"It's not the buffet?"

Julie laughed and Maggie joined her.

* * *

"Jen, you pick the worst movies. The Notebook? It's junk food for sappy people," Hope said.

"It's better than the Die Hard movies," Jennifer retorted.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her cousins and slipped in a new DVD.

"What is this?" Jennifer asked.

"A documentary about how beer saved the world," Sarah said.

"Really?" Hope said.

"Yup."

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because both of you have horrible taste in movies," Sarah said.

"We do not!" Hope protested.

"Yeah, you do. Julie, tell them," Sarah pouted.

"You know, this reminds me of when we were teens and sneaking into R-rated movies and Sarah tattled on us because we wouldn't take her," Jennifer said.

"Well, you wouldn't!"

"You were four! A four-year-old would've blown our cover," Hope said.

"Mom! They're being mean to me!" Sarah whined.

"Be nice to your cousin," Maggie said, looking distracted. She was texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Julie asked, slyly, knowing the answer.

Maggie blushed.

"It's one night! Surely you can survive without him for one night!" Julie exclaimed.

"Fine! Let me say goodbye," Maggie said. She typed something into the phone and then turned off her phone.

"You weren't sexting, weren't you?" Sarah looked horrified.

Maggie laughed.

"So, about that beer movie…"Jennifer said, in a hurry to banish the thought of Maggie sexting.

* * *

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Julie asked, yawning.

Maggie came down, having changed into a t-shirt and boxers. Julie smirked.

"Nice pajamas."

"You don't get to pass judgment on my sleepwear," Maggie pointed out.

Sarah wondered when her mom started to wear boxers and a t-shirt to bed. She shifted uncomfortably when she realized whose boxers and t-shirt her mom wore. Sarah was extremely gratefully when Jennifer changed the subject.

"I thought Aunt Maggie would take the master and we'll spread out with the other four, o.k?" Jennifer said.

"Sounds fair. Mom, are you taking a sleeping pill?" Sarah asked.

Hope and Jennifer exchanged a guilty look. They didn't realized Maggie was having problems sleeping. Pushing for a sleepover was probably wasn't the best idea.

"Um, probably not. I want to see if I can sleep without it. It gives me weird dreams," Maggie said.

"O.k., well, if you need anything, you can wake us. I know Jennifer, Hope and I are probably going to be up for awhile yet."

* * *

Maggie stared at the clock. 2:45 a.m. She slept for four hours and then woke up with the same nightmare. She was shot and then placed in the coffin, still alive and gasping for breath.

"It's just a dream," Maggie murmured to herself. She tapped her fingers against nightstand, biting her lip. Realizing what she needed, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"I need you."

"Mmm…I'll be right there."

Maggie's phone buzzed.

_I'm here._

Maggie opened the door, where Victor stood there with an overnight bag.

"Hi," Maggie whispered.

"Hello. Couldn't spend one night without me," Victor smiled.

"Oh, shut up," Maggie kissed him.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"I'll show you," Maggie led Victor upstairs.

* * *

"So, this is different, taking a shower at the Horton house," Victor said, as he washed Maggie's hair.

"Thank you for coming," Maggie said. Victor laughed.

"I didn't yet," Victor said.

"Oh…this is awkward. We probably shouldn't have sex," Maggie said.

"Not here, in your mother-in-law's house? You think that's a bad idea?" Victor teased.

"Probably not, although you tempt me…" Maggie kissed him.

"Maggie…"Victor growled.

Maggie smiled innocently.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've has sex in this house," she said causally.

"Really…." Victor drew her closer, "Would you like tell me more about that?"

Maggie only grinned wickedly. She kissed him when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Aunt Maggie? Are you o.k.?" Jennifer's voice floated through the door.

"Don't make a sound," Maggie mouthed. Victor smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Aunt Maggie?"

"Damn. Yes, Jennifer?" Maggie asked.

"Are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare," Maggie said.

"Oh. Do you need anything?" Jennifer asked.

Victor raised his eyebrow. Maggie lightly slapped his chest.

"I'm really fine. I'll just finish up and try to go back to sleep," Maggie said.

"O.k., but let me know if there's anything you need," Jennifer said, before walking away.

"We probably should get out. Unless you need a cold shower," Maggie smiled.

"I'll be out in a few. I bought you a new set of pajamas," Victor said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, you and Mickey?" Victor asked.

"I think talking about sex isn't going help our situation," Maggie mumbled into Victor's chest.

"I'm just curious."

Maggie sighed. "Mmmm, once on Christmas Eve after the kids went to bed and a couple times when Alice and Tom went on vacation."

"We are definitely having sex tomorrow, even if Sarah is there."

Maggie laughed tiredly. "Mmm, definitely." She kissed Victor.


	3. Chapter 3

~In my stories Sarah will always be a lesbian M.E. cause well, it's fanfiction, Sarah hasn't on Days for decades and I CAN! ~

"Good morning, Victor," Julie said as she read the paper.

"Hello," Victor realized how ridiculous he looked, with his shoes in one hand and his jacket in the other.

"Coffee?"

"Ah, o.k." Victor knew Julie had an agenda.

"Did you have a good night?"

"I didn't get much sleep, actually," Victor said.

Julie's lips curved up. "Maggie's wearing you out already?"

"Julie!" Maggie chastised her friend, entering the kitchen.

"Aww, Maggie you never let me any fun," Julie complained.

"You forgot your wallet," Maggie said, handing it to Victor.

"Thank you," Victor kissed Maggie lightly.

"I'll see you later," Maggie said.

"Definitely. Julie." Victor nodded and left.

Julie smirked.

"So, nice to see the tradition of sneaking your boyfriend into Grandma's house still lives on."

"Mmm-mmm. I'm happy we didn't get caught. Although…" Maggie blushed.

"You didn't! Maggie, you vixen!"

"Aunt Maggie, why is Julie calling you a vixen?" Hope asked, sleepily.

"Because she's insane," Maggie said, pointedly.

"Oh, tell me I'm wrong," Julie said.

"You're wrong. I…it didn't happen. Didn't feel right," Maggie sipped her coffee.

"Well, maybe later," Julie said.

"I swear, I never realize how much you two talk about sex," Hope groaned.

"What? Just because we might be…" Julie paused, searching for the right word.

"Wiser," Maggie supplied.

"Wiser, right, it doesn't mean we don't enjoy sex," Julie said.

"Julie…you know I hate to acknowledge the fact you and Daddy…." Hope wrinkled her nose.

"Well, darling, would you rather your father and I not have sex?"

Hope was silent for a moment. "There's no good answer to that."

"I love you, darling," Julie laughed, kissing Hope.

"Coffee," Sarah grumbled.

"Good morning, princess," Maggie said.

"Still not a morning person?" Hope asked.

"You, of all people, know what's like working third shift," Sarah said.

"Oh, poor baby on the farm, doing her dream job," Hope mocked.

"When do you have to go back?" Maggie asked, getting juice out of fridge. Her t-shirt rode up revealing a spot of red on her lower back. Sarah noticed the spot.

"In three days. Sorry, Mom," Sarah said.

"Are you missing the smell of formaldehyde?"Julie asked.

"I do, actually," Sarah said, sheepishly. "Mom? What's on your back?"

"Um…" Maggie felt all eyes on her.

"Because it looks like a tattoo. But my mother, who lectured my sister for five hours when she got a tattoo in college, would never get a tattoo," Sarah exclaimed.

Julie and Maggie exchanged a look. Hope's eyes widened.

"Julie!"

"We were bored and Chelsea was visiting," Julie shrugged.

"Chelsea went with you? Please don't tell me my daughter has a tattoo."

"It's tasteful," Julie said.

"Uh-huh. What is it?" Hope asked.

"Honey, just call her and ask," Julie said, not wanting betray Chelsea, who had Zack's name over her heart. She wasn't sure how Bo and Hope would react. Billie loved it.

Hope looked suspicious. "So what did you and Aunt Maggie get?"

"Really, is this relevant?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, just show us," Jennifer said.

"If you insisted," Maggie lifted the back of her shirt to reveal a red shoe on her lower back.

"Mom…." Sarah choke up.

"That's amazing," Jennifer said.

"What's yours, Julie?" Hope asked.

"Oh, she wimped out when she heard the needle on my skin," Maggie said.

Hope, Jennifer, and Sarah cracked up. Julie pouted.

"Well, what are the plans for today?" Jennifer asked.

"I was thinking of a spa day," Julie said.

"You buying?"Maggie asked.

"Yes, but actually to tell the truth you look exhausted," Julie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am tired. I think I'm going home and crashing," Maggie said, getting Julie's signal.

"Well, then we'll catch up later, " Sarah said.

* * *

Maggie walked in the Kiriakis mansion.

"Victor?" She called.

"He's at the office, Mrs. Horton," Henderson said.

"Right," Maggie paused and then pulled out her phone. She dialed a number. "Hello, honey. I'm home alone and so lonely…Ten minutes? See you then."

* * *

"You know you cost me a couple thousand dollars, by making me take the afternoon off," Victor chuckled. Maggie raised her head from Victor's chest.

"Are you complaining?" She kissed Victor.

"Mmm, never. In fact, we should do this more often."

"Taking the afternoon off or what we did this afternoon?" Maggie traced letters that formed 'Isabella' on Victor's chest.

"Both. Did you get any sleep last night after I left?"

"Not really. But I feel like I can sleep now," Maggie snuggled closer to Victor.

"I love you, my Maggie."

"I love you, too."

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'm here." Victor kissed Maggie's head.


End file.
